Melodic
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: He fell in love with her by falling in love with her voice. Alternate Universe. KibaSaku


**A/N: Experimenting with new styles again. I got this idea and it practically wrote itself. I was also experimenting with new couples and the Alternate Universe a bit, if you couldn't tell already :D So enjoy this KibaSaku oneshot I have put together.**_  
_

**Word Count: 891**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics used in this story.**

* * *

_Melodic_

* * *

She would walk past every day, walking a little pig. Her head would bob to an unheard beat and she'd smile a large dazzling smile. Her jade green eyes would sparkle happily, reflecting on her never ending good mood.

He would see her through the window as she walked along the sidewalk. Occasionally, he would see an ear bud dangling around her neck. Her mouth would be moving, undoubtedly singing along to whatever song it was she was listening to.

In the beginning, he found her strange. She just seemed way too cheerful. She owned a pig (seriously, who did that?). And her hair was pink. Before her, he had never seen another person with such an obscure hair color.

But that was before he heard her sing.

She had been just around the corner when he opened the front door, a bag of garbage slung over his shoulder. That was when he heard her, sweet and melodic in the wind.

_"-but we go no further. We're separate; two ghost in one mirror, no nea-."_

Just as soon as he heard it, the singing ended.

The pink haired girl had rounded the corner, mouth clamped shut and eyes trained on the ground. He nodded and proceeded with his chore.

He didn't see her again for a week.

Throughout that entire time, he never forgot the sound of her voice, singing that single line over and over again. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. He ached to hear her sing again.

At the end of that week, he spotted her again from his window, walking her pig along the sidewalk as per usual.

She continued to walk past his house every day, just as she always had. She bobbed her bead, smiled, and sang just as she always had. All while walking that pig of hers.

One hot day during the summer, he had set up the kiddy pool so he could wash his monstrous dog, Akamaru. While his dog waited patiently in the backyard, he walked around the side of the house to retrieve the hose from the front yard. Just as he began to open the gate, he saw her through the shrubbery. He paused in his actions, waiting to see what she would do.

_"Close up camera one, the hero sings in this sing. The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married." _She sang, pausing on the sidewalk and swinging her arms about.

He stood there, watching her intently as she sang. He was entranced. She had stopped just in front of his house, completely absorbed in the music.

_"You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks and you're gonna burn the city down right nooow. Oh oh oh ooohh. Oh oh oh oohhhhh!" S_he threw he head back and brought her fist up to her mouth as if singing into a microphone.

He kept standing there, gate cracked open so he could see her clearly. The sun was glinting off her skin, revealing the thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

_"And this jealous actress has a habit. Oh oh oh oooohhhhh!"_

He couldn't help it. He opened the gate and started to clap, fascination visible in her eyes. She looked up at him, horrified. Her ear buds had fallen out of her ears and she looked ready to bolt.

"That... that was amazing!" He said, arms dropping to his sides. "I've never heard such beautiful singing." Her eyes widened. "I bet you the first record company to hear you sing would sign you right there and then. You're just that good."

She opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut instead. She bent down slowly and scooped up her pig. "I... I have to go."

And she dashed down the street without looking back.

"Wait!" He yelled after her. But she had already disappeared. He sighed in defeat before collecting the hose, just as he had been about to do before that girl had come by.

Day after day passed without a single sign of the pink haired girl who had captured his attention. Not a single sound of her melodic voice or the jingle of the bells on the pig's collar.

The days tuned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. Just when he had given up on ever seeing her again, there was a knock on his front door. When he opened the door, he was met with the most surprising of sights.

She stood there on his front porch holding her pig. "You know," She said, eyes narrowed at him. "It's impolite to spy on people."

His lips quirked upwards. "I couldn't help it." He told her. "I just wanted to hear you sing again."

Her gaze softened slightly. "You're the first person to ever compliment my singing. My ex-boyfriend told me it was so bad his ears bled."

He scowled but raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Your ex is an idiot. That voice of yours would make men die happy."

She tilted her head back and laughed. He grinned, happy to have made her smile.

Finally, she held out a hand for him to shake. "Haruno Sakura." She said. He took her hand in a firm grip.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He replied. "Pleasure to meet you at last."

**#Fin#**

* * *

Please review!


End file.
